


Who Let Him be the Photographer?

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Love, Multi, Nude Photos, Polyship Roadtrip, SPOILERS AT END BE CAREFUL IF NO WANT, Safeword Use, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: Prompto Argentum makes things very, very clear when he wants a certain thing.Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis are very, very aware of this.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 44





	Who Let Him be the Photographer?

**Author's Note:**

> To a certain chocobo loving boy.
> 
> You are more than enough, Prompto Argentum.
> 
> SLIGHT SPOILERS AT THE END.

Prompto Argentum makes things very, very clear when he wants a certain thing.

Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis are very, very aware of this.

And the blond would often show it very, very well through a buzzing on their phones.

Noctis can very clearly remember his screen lighting up on his lap from where he was dozing off to the sounds from the shower in the bathroom, and he picks it up. 

Around a half second and a second later, Ignis is picking his phone up too from where he was assembling a couple of breakfast sandwiches, and Gladiolus takes the daily magazine off his face, puts it on the bed beside him and turns his phone on with a swipe.

And he’s the first to drop it, on his face, replacing the magazine.

Ignis nearly burns the ham from an Elemancy mishap.

It can’t be burning as much as Noctis’s.

And the gods damned door to the bathroom is pulled open and Prompto just happens to be fucking shirtless and oh Titan there are water droplets down his back and he’s sauntering into the room, humming in the most innocent fucking tune and hiking up his pants, pocket bulging with a wet phone that had most definitely been in a shower with a certain freckled blond.

The prince resists the urge to jump Prompto’s bones right then and there.

Why does he _test them_ when they can’t do _anything_ about it and they have to _wait_ until that _night_?

Prompto catches Gladiolus’s eye and he lets out this beyond cheeky smile and yep, Noctis is gonna fucking bone him. So hard. Tonight, yes, tonight.

That’s what he gets for sending nudes to the group chat.

Who let him be the photographer?

————————————————————————

It rained.

They had gotten back to their hotel room.

Wet, but it didn’t _dampen_ their spirits.

Which is what Prompto would probably would have joked about if Ignis hadn’t full on body tackled him the second Gladiolus managed to close the door behind them and pushed him onto the couch.

Prompto was smirking. Noctis is gonna wipe that smile right off his face.

“You read the forecast, you knew it was going to rain, you fucking _nerd_ ,” Gladiolus gets out.

It should be illegal for the blond to look that good with his wet hair all over his face, lit up by the strand of lightning, and remind every other person in the damn room of those gods damn selfies Prompto had risked killing his phone for just that morning. 

It’s a miracle they hadn’t bent him over at all at any point today on their missions.

Prompto spreads his arms across the back of the couch. He raises an eyebrow.

And Noctis kisses him.

Presses against that tongue, hot, wet, downright fucking dirty, the prince trails a hand down Prompto’s arm and unties that bandana in one flourish.

The prince presses a hand against the blond’s chest when he tries to chase after the lips that leave, and shoves the fabric right between those glittering teeth.

Prompto’s eyes widen at the makeshift gag, his eyebrows raising as Noctis ties it around his head as fast as he could, and before he could resist, the prince is turning him over and pressing him over the back of the couch, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them behind him, summoning a small metal ball and pressing it into one of the blond’s hands. 

Here’s another thing about Prompto Argentum.

He’s a very easily flustered boy when it comes to other things.

But not this.

This, every ounce of confidence he oozes, is every ounce of his desire to get utterly destroyed.

When he’s in the mood, he wants that confidence taken away, whittled down.

And it’s their challenge to give him exactly that, to make him submit.

Prompto’s legs kick out, trying to dislodge Noctis’s grip, but the prince manages to hold against them, and pins them down with his own, finding his balance.

Gladiolus is sliding onto the couch then, reaching over, and Noctis can’t help but smile.

Prompto had a thing for pulling people’s hair.

Even better if it was him.

The Shield’s hand forces the blond’s head back roughly, and Prompto’s sigh whistles through the fabric between his teeth.

There he goes, Noctis thinks.

Ignis comes up behind the couch, just a little to the front left of the captive blond, and Noctis loves that sharp look in his eyes, loves the oncoming danger.

“You’ve been naughty.” Ignis’s voice has gone deep, a rumble.

Noctis watches Prompto’s trapped free hand flex its fingers and then relax again.

There’s a huff through the gag.

Ignis’s eyes narrow, and Noctis knows it’s coming. He makes sure his grip is a steel vice.

His advisor slaps Prompto.

Not too hard, not to the point the blond’s face is jerking to the side, but just a harsh clap on his cheek. Prompto’s head is still locked in place by Gladiolus’s fist.

Ignis slaps Prompto again, on the opposite cheek with the same force.

And he keeps going.

Noctis could feel himself get harder with every harsh sound of skin on skin, watches how the blond’s fingers tremble, listens for the deciding noise, while also keeping an eye on the ball.

And Prompto finally whimpers, muffled.

Gladiolus lets his head drop. Noctis watches his shoulders heave.

Ignis steps away. “Do you yield?”

The blond’s head still hangs, and Noctis makes his own inner victory noise.

“Yes, sir.”

It’s a little distorted due to the gag, but it’s unmistakable.

“Get his clothes,” Noctis orders, and he and Gladiolus reach for the belt on Prompto’s hips while Ignis starts tugging at the jacket and shirt the gunner still had on.

Prompto stays still through the entire thing, and he stays bent over the couch and keeps his hands behind his back, the one holding the ball clenched tightly, even as he’s bared to the whole room.

And Noctis reaches into the Armiger and gets that silk rope.

Ties Prompto’s wrists together. 

And when Noctis stands back, his dick twitches at the view.

God, the pool of freckles down Prompto’s back. The sweat glistening. Prompto’s thighs. Prompto’s ass.

That sweet ass.

Noctis sits down on another couch, crosses his legs, not intent on touching just yet. It seems the others had the same idea as him, joining him on the same couch. Ignis had Prompto’s camera, and clicked the shutter.

Noctis smirks when he hears another returning whimper.

And then the three of them watch their gunner.

His free hand continues to flex his fingers. 

His toes curl.

His dick twitches, hanging between his legs, his hole flutters.

Gods fucking damn, Noctis could leave him like this all day and all night.

And he just might.

He’s pretty sure Gladiolus and Ignis would agree to that.

“Ignis, record this.”

And he summons three things from the Armiger, tapping Gladiolus’s arm and pressing one of these objects into the other’s palm.

His Shield’s gasp is almost comical, and Ignis nearly shuts the camera on sheer accident and disbelief.

“Noct?”

Noctis just grins at him, and makes sure his voice cuts through the room. “Prom wanted them.”

And he can see the captive blond’s thighs tremble, because he knows the blond knows exactly what he and Gladiolus are holding.

He knows what’s coming.

And Noctis nods at Gladiolus to go first.

So Gladiolus moves, his steps as light as possible, his weight causing a dip in the cushions around Prompto. Noctis bites his lip at the way the blond jumps when the wand presses against his dick.

Gladiolus wraps a hand around the other’s bound wrists, and turns it on.

Prompto jerks forward, and a low whine stutters out, but Gladiolus has him held fast against the vibrations, and Noctis can feel himself let out a groan at the involuntary tremble going through the blond’s thighs.

Gladiolus presses the wand against the side of the dick for four, five seconds, and then he’s sliding it down to the tip.

Noctis can hear how Prompto’s mouth widens around the fabric in his mouth with a very punched out “Ah”.

Oh, fuck that’s hot.

The prince turns his head to check on Ignis’s camera, and is pleased to see his advisor still holding the device steadily, but his eyes are sharp and he’s also biting his lip, visibly affected.

Noctis turns his head back to see how Gladiolus was mirroring Ignis’s expression, but his mouth was open just a little, and when he shifts his weight on his knees Noctis could see the tightness in his pants.

He lifts the vibrator away from Prompto for a moment, and Noctis’s mouth goes dry at the bead of precum at the tip, its strand breaking off and dripping onto the couch.

Prompto whimpers again.

“You like that, don’t you?” Gladiolus murmurs.

The blond’s head lifts. He nods, still facing away from them.

He’s so perfect, Noctis thinks, and he gets to his feet.

He makes sure his steps are loud, and he motions for Ignis to come with him.

Prompto’s blue eyes fall on them as they come into his periphery, and oh, sweet Astrals, isn’t it the fucking hottest thing to see his bandana already damp with whatever spit he had gotten on it.

Gladiolus takes that moment of distraction to press the vibrator back on Prompto and turn it to a higher level.

The blond’s mouth opens around his gag and Noctis can see the flash of his teeth and the way his eyes widen and close, and he moans.

It goes down to Noctis’s burning crotch.

His voice sounds deeper to himself as he says, tilting his head towards Ignis but still keeping his gaze on Prompto, “Look at that. He takes it so well.”

Ignis shakes his head in affirmation, and he even steps forward, making sure the camera picked up the sweat on Prompto’s face, the trembling in his shoulders. 

The blond even looks up at the lens, and from where Noctis was standing he could still see those eyes on the feedback screen, clouded from pleasure.

And he has to palm himself for a second.

Gladiolus lets go of the vibe again, dropping it to the side, and he wraps his hand around Prompto, and brings the other to lightly tap his balls.

Prompto seizes up, and he gasps, the noise stuttering out and Gladiolus keeps smacking him in that spot, again and again.

Ignis backs away with the camera, further accentuating the fact that Prompto stays there, form slightly shaking, taking the abuse, and oh Astrals above, Noctis needs to see him come even more undone.

And he’s behind their shivering blond again, picking up the other toy where he had left it in his seat, and joins Gladiolus.

He’s squirting the lube all over his fingers as he sits on the other side of Prompto, and gives into the urge of brushing his tongue right over that hole.

He’s pretty sure Prompto had hissed out an “Oh”, and his hole clenches and Noctis has to, he just has to nibble on his ass cheek just a little as he starts pushing at that opening.

Gladiolus doesn’t let go of Prompto’s dick, but reaches for the wand again. And he presses it right to the base and starts to stroke him.

It’s Noctis’s job to keep him pinned, and he does exactly that, grabbing at the blond’s wrists as he tries and fails to wrestle himself away from the sensation, his moans louder.

His hole tenses, its flutter eye-catching, before it relaxes and Noctis takes that cue to slide his finger in.

It’s tight, gods damned.

Gladiolus’s pace picks up and Prompto bucks a little under Noctis, but it doesn’t deter the prince as he slowly pulls his index out and right back in.

He can hear the blond swallowing in a shallow breath at this, before it stutters right back out as Gladiolus tightens his grip and Noctis could feel the wetness of precum where Prompto’s dick had rubbed against Noctis’s pants.

The prince goes slowly, before he speeds up just a little, driving the single digit in and out, watching the little pucker stretch around his fingers, admires the sweat pooling on Prompto’s freckled back and watching the ball in Prompto’s grip, and watches his free fingers flex.

He holds the container up and over and he hopes the camera had picked up Prompto’s intake of breath as the lube slides down his ass, even leaking down around the vibrator still pressed against the blond’s balls and becoming part of the slick being pushed aroung by Gladiolus’s palm.

Ignis comes up and maneuvers the camera so that Prompto was viewed from the side, what he was being subjected to visible, and Noctis presses in another finger.

Prompto tenses again, hot and tight, and Noctis lets his nails rake over the blond’s back.

“Be good.”

And he pulls both fingers out and right back in, again and again and again.

He works Prompto open, and Gladiolus is running the vibrator up and down the blond’s tortured length, pulling out moan after moan.

After a while, a long while filled with Ignis stepping around to get different angles, Prompto’s gasps and breaths, and the feeling of him loosening around Noctis’s fingers, the prince nods to Gladiolus as he takes the two digits out.

His Shield turns the wand to the highest level, his strokes go from light to heavy and deep.

Prompto cries out, and his legs tense, but Gladiolus and Noctis have him held fast, and the prince is grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head up and back, letting the sounds permeate the room. 

Ignis walks up again with the camera, and there’s a curve to his lips. 

“Drool,” he announces, and he tilts the camera and leans it in towards Prompto’s face.

“He really likes this, doesn’t he,” Gladiolus growls.

Noctis slaps Prompto’s ass once, watches it jiggle. “Answer the question.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto’s affirmation can be heard from around the gag, but it sounded like some of it was him choking on his own spit, and he gasps again when Gladiolus slides his grip rapidly down his length.

Gladiolus goes hard again and the vibrator presses everywhere his hand isn’t, and Noctis watches enraptured, as the blond trembles underneath them, his cries getting higher in pitch, his hands clenching, and then the prince sees him adjust the ball in his grip, freeing two fingers to tap hurriedly against the surface.

He was gonna cum.

Gladiolus rubs the vibrator right under Prompto’s balls, and then the blond is spraying the couch in white, a shout escaping him, his toes curling, thighs shaking, trying his best to strain away but unable to escape.

They keep him still the entire time, and even as he rides it out, the vibe is still torturously pressed against him, and Noctis drops Prompto’s head, pops the lube bottle cap open again.

They can all hear Prompto’s ragged breaths, them hitching as he feels the other toy press at his hole. Gladiolus turns the vibrations on his toy down, back to level one.

“You always take things so well, Prom,” Noctis murmurs, and he presses on the dildo’s base, slowly pushing it in, watching Prompto’s hands for any signal to stop.

The blond’s fist stays firm around the ball though, even though his other hand was still shaking from the aftershocks of the orgasm, and Noctis could hear his breathing through the gag.

“You would take everything we give you.”

There’s an almost imperceptible nod, Prompto lets his head hang between his shoulders again.

Noctis gets the entire dildo in, and it’s a sweet sight to see. A purple jewel sticking right into a hole, just waiting to be fucked.

“You want to be used, pretty boy?”

Prompto whimpers.

Noctis grabs the base of his toy, and he sets the pace, slow, at first. Teasing just a little, in and out.

Gladiolus takes the camera from Ignis, and he stands up, letting the advisor take his place and pick up the vibrator he left behind, rubbing it in little circles around the head of Prompto’s dick. Noctis watches as it slowly starts to get hard again, sits back a little to watch Prompto’s stomach tense, pressed to the back of the couch.

Gladiolus takes his place in front of Prompto, but instead of just training the camera on their victim, he reaches out and pulls the bandana out of Prompto’s lips, letting it fall to his neck, and unzips his pants.

Noctis continues to tease Prompto’s hole, and he licks his lips at Gladiolus sheathing himself in the blond’s mouth, gagging him this time with not just a piece of fabric. 

The Shield smirks down at Prompto, waves the camera in his face.

“Bet you’re going to look back through this, aren’t you? Gonna watch yourself get bent over and plowed like a little doll.”

He thrusts once. Prompto’s choked noise sets fire to Noctis’s dick.

And then Ignis speaks.

“I doubt you will just watch yourself. You wouldn’t be able to resist reaching down there again. You will need every touch.”

Prompto whimpers, definitely hearing Ignis still, despite the fact that Gladiolus is speeding up in fucking his mouth, and the vibration at Prompto’s tip soft but still there.

Noctis presses down on Prompto’s back. And then he starts thrusting the dildo harder than before, taking it all the way out and shoving it back in, watching Prompto’s rim stretch all around it.

The blond gasps around Gladiolus’s cock, Noctis sees his thighs twitch.

“Take it, Prompto. You are utterly helpless to it.”

Ignis wraps his hand around Prompto’s base, and sets the vibrations higher.

“Do not cum unless we tell you to.”

There’s a hitch in the blond’s breath, but he stops himself from whining. Gladiolus is still fucking his throat.

Noctis stops moving the dildo, so that he could find the switch. And when he did, he presses it in, deep, trying to find that sweet spot, feeling vibrations tingle up his hand.

And, the sound Prompto makes when he does.

A choked out gasp, a whine. Coming apart right under them.

Noctis turns the vibrations up higher, pulls the toy out, and shoves it back in.

The blond jerks, his muscles tense, his thighs tremble, he can’t do anything to escape the pace Noctis sets, fast, rough, punishing, oh so punishing.

“Fucked from both ends,” Ignis comments. “A talent you remarkably have.”

Noctis twists the toy and pushes it back in, hard, watches how the hole swallows it up.

Prompto sobs.

Gladiolus tilts his head down at their victim.

“You know what I think we should do with you?” he asks, cutting off to moan as he thrusts again into the blond’s mouth.

“Tie you up, leave you here on the couch, all spread out for us, vibrator in your ass keeping you open? We could play with you until the sun comes up, maybe even after.”

And the blond moans, long and low, Noctis sees his eyes flick up to the camera, can see the pleading in his eyes.

“You like that?” the prince teases, and he flicks the vibrator higher.

Prompto spasms, Gladiolus pulls out, and the blond’s whispering, “Yes, sir, I do, I like that, sir.”

Gladiolus groans, his chest rumbles, and as flicks his wrist over himself, the blond opens his mouth, waiting.

“So good for us,” Ignis praises, as the Shield spills all over Prompto’s face.

Beautifully hot, Noctis thinks.

The cum drips all over Prompto’s face, dribbling onto his lips and into his waiting mouth. Some of it even manages to get onto his forehead, dripping down onto his cheeks. It gets all over his eyelashes, and when he blinks the liquid out of his eyes as best as he can, the drops shimmer.

Gladiolus slows his breathing down, reaches out and pulls the gag up to Prompto’s mouth again, letting the white soak in, making the blond even more of a mess.

Noctis practically growls and the blond shudders beneath him.

Gladiolus straightens up, still holds the camera, brings it closer to Prompto to get the full view, and Noctis tries something.

He speeds up.

Prompto shouts around the gag as he’s rammed again and again, it tapers off into a silent scream and Noctis could see his mouth open wide just behind the fabric when Ignis turns the setting on his vibrator to the max.

Noctis’s wrist starts cramping but it’s worth it to see the blond squirm, now held down by Gladiolus’s hand on his back and it’s fucking hot how much space Gladiolus’s hand could cover, wrapped over the blond’s tensing spine.

Prompto whines again, his hips shake, he’s tapping his fingers against the ball.

“Hold it. Do not cum.”

The blond cries, for real this time. Tears leak down from his face, and his body tenses, Noctis could see him close his eyes as he tries his best.

The prince pours more lube.

Fucks him with the toy faster. 

The slick sounds of him taking it echo through the room, Prompto’s cries rise in pitch.

And he holds it.

Even as Ignis strokes him hard and fast and Noctis is just abusing his hole, finding his prostate and abusing that, Prompto’s knuckles are white with how hard he clenches his fists.

“Good, baby, you’re so good,” Gladiolus praises, and Prompto screams.

Noctis glances over at Ignis, who watches, a satisfied curve to his lip.

He brings a hand down on Prompto’s ass.

“Cum.”

The blond’s back bows out when he does, he humps against Ignis’s grip, Noctis can’t even push the toy in anymore with how hard Prompto clenches around it. His scream was delightful.

Gladiolus traces a hand across in his back.

Prompto’s shoulders tense up, and loosen, and then he drops the ball.

Noctis feels his stomach drop.

They move as fast as they can.

The gag and the bonds were removed and Prompto was being pulled into Noctis’s lap, head on Ignis’s chest, the latter asking if he was okay and what they did wrong but then cuts off because Prompto’s grabbing him too, and his face is a mess but he’s laughing. “Wait no, I tried making the OK sign for you to wait but I dropped it, I’m sorry-“

Noctis pauses in where he got ready to comfort Prompto with his touch, and then buries his face in his hands, feeling mortified.

Gladiolus had shut the camera off, racing around to make sure the blond was alright, and upon hearing what he said had slumped onto Noctis’s shoulder in relief.

Prompto laughs, and it’s bright, and then his hand is snaking up to Ignis’s face, pulling him down to kiss him.

Ignis makes a noise that has Noctis’s dick excited again, his hand rises to his cheek to take Prompto’s, and presses it to the couch.

The blond’s hips thrust up, and yes Noctis wants some of that, oh yes he does.

He takes the camera from Gladiolus, opens it again for him, then kisses his Shield.

Gladiolus smiles into it, then pushes him away. “Go on.” He nods to Prompto.

Noctis scrambles over and claims Prompto’s mouth the second its free, taking both of his hands from Ignis and intertwining their fingers.

The prince can feel Ignis as he pulls himself out of his pants, folding them neatly, unwrapping a condom and spreading it over himself before he’s grasping at Prompto’s legs, forcing them open.

The blond pulls away from Noctis and the prince let him, because he knows Prompto likes seeing himself get fucked.

So as Ignis slides in easily, Noctis watches the way Prompto bites his lip, his hands clench around the prince’s.

And when Ignis thrusts, Prompto’s head falls onto the arm of the couch, and his mouth falls open. Noctis frees a hand and traces it. He can feel the blond’s hot breaths against him.

Prompto turns his head and his eyes catch onto something that makes his lips quirk, Noctis follows his gaze and sees Gladiolus with the camera on the other side of the table, held up in front of him, his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek.

Noctis turns back, sees Prompto looking at him, thinks that Prompto really did like being recorded, watches the blond’s chest hitch as Ignis digs his hands into his hips and thrusts faster.

His eyes meet Noctis’s, a broad expanse of blue clouded with pleasure, and with the hand that Noctis doesn’t have pinned to the couch, he grabs at the waistband of Noctis’s pants.

And Noctis helps him, feels the air hit his dick and feels relief hit him like a full on wave when Prompto wraps a hand around him. He strokes, and Noctis has to brace himself against the couch.

“Fuck, Prom,” he murmurs, and the blond actually smiles at his name, he’s proud that he made Noctis feel like this, and Noctis finds that hot as hell.

Then Ignis gives a hard thrust and Prompto’s eyes roll into his head, a moan punching out of him, and Noctis fucks into that hand, counting the sweat dripping down the gunner’s face, squeezing his hand around their joined touch.

Ignis pauses for a moment to bring Prompto’s legs up and over his shoulders, before he starts fucking him again, and the blond’s gasps are short, in rhythm with slapping skin.

Noctis hears himself moaning too, and then he starts talking.

“Prom, you’re so pretty, gods, look at you, you look so gorgeous like this, taking it.”

Prompto looks up at him, his pupils are blown wide, he grips around Noctis’s dick and begins to stroke him again. Noctis feels spots behind his eyes and lets the blond pull on him.

“That’s true,” Gladiolus says. “Maybe we can take something from your camera, frame it.”

The blond’s eyes roll back again, this time at the thought, Ignis grabs ahold of his dick, strokes it and Prompto keens.

“But you are always beautiful.” Ignis smiles, and then Noctis watches as he goes the fastest he can, his glasses nearly sliding of his nose and his hair falling out of its gel, his eyes growing sharp with determination to drive Prompto right out of his mind.

And he does, fucking Prompto right to the edge, and strokes Prompto right through his third orgasm.

The blond seizes up, his grip goes slack around Noctis’s dick and his hand, his mouth falls open and he stares up at the ceiling, eyes glassy.

And Noctis strokes himself to completion, to that hot expression.

He cums all over Prompto’s bare chest, watches it run down the sides, watches the blond’s stomach tense.

Ignis follows a moment later, and he bends over, just barely catching his glasses as he shakes over the blond’s body. His groan is soft.

It was silent, with the exception of everyone’s breathing.

Noctis gets to his knees, and kisses Prompto’s stomach, sees Ignis run a hand up Prompto’s thigh.

Gladiolus appears, right behind Prompto’s head, his large hand dances across the blond’s cheek, and the blond’s smile is so soft, so bright, so pure, his breathing heavy.

Noctis strokes Prompto’s hand with his thumb.

He thinks he loves him.

THIS IS WHERE THE SPOILER STARTS BE WARNED————————————————————————

Prompto’s the first to wake up.

He turns his head to the side, finds himself face to face with Gladiolus, still asleep.

He watches his chest rise and fall, likes how their hands are still intertwined between them.

He thinks of last night.

Ignis’s taste when Prompto kissed him, his grip firm on Prompto.

Gladiolus touching Prompto anywhere he can reach, holding Prompto like he could fit him inside his palm.

Noctis’s eyes taking him in, all of him. A tender look in his eyes.

Prompto closes his eyes, listens to their breathing. Glad they still want him.

He looks at his wrist. The bracelets still cover, they hadn’t taken them off of him.

And he tries his best to remember this moment, he doesn’t know if it’ll be the last one he’ll have.


End file.
